Guardian Angel
by Guyluver14
Summary: He was adopted into her family at age 6. They've been best friends since. The day he was adopted a friendship was born but maybe romance as well. Now that they enter high school things get way too complicated.
1. The beginning

I'm back. I know I haven't uploaded stories but I got a serious case of writers block. So to help out my issue I wrote a new story that was just roaming around in my head. Expect a brotherly love update soon.

And enjoy because I love this story ;)

**Need a betta reader because i make many grammar mistakes. so if any of you are up for the job message me.** **i apologize for any mistakes**

**Oh AND IMPORTANT NOTE: ELI IS 6 YEARS OLD**

**Eli POV**

The cold winter air blew and hissed. I swallowed, trying to soothe my dry throat. I sat against the window gazing at the falling snow. The black concrete was covered in a blanket of white. Snowmen were everywhere; big clumps of snow stacked on top of each other, with a molding carrot dangling from the head. I sighed as my breath hit the window.

"Elijah!" A woman screeched from the door.

I slowly turned my head and saw Miss. Goodman. She had her hands planted at the waist with a sneer on her lips. Her long pointy nose was high in the air as she crept into the room.

"What are you doing?" she spat

I shrugged and looked out the window again. This only angered her. She snatched my shoulder and turned me around to face her. Her fake nails dug into my skin and I cringed.

"Well?"

I shrugged. "Nothing." I whispered

She rolled her eyes and released me. I stumbled backwards towards the window as she eyed me. Her beady eyes evaluated me and then she shook her head, as if she was disappointed. "You will never get adopted Elijah." She muttered

A pain shot through my chest. "I know." I admitted. My shoulders slumped as disappointment filled in. Miss. Goodman looked at me in disgust before walking away.

I dragged my body back to window and gazed out. I laid my head on my arms and let my eyes wander. My window had the perfect view of the streets. I always saw children coming in and out since there was a school right across. I loved watching the children. They looked so happy. I wish I was one of them. Laughing and smiling; not caring about anything, and coming home to a nice hot home cooked meal with two loving parents. A piercing knife cut through my heart. I clamped my eyes shut and breathed slowly.

_Not going to happen Elijah. So just forget about that dream._

I reopened my eyes and sighed. Across the street a man was walking towards the stop light. He wore a brown trench coat and held a black briefcase in his hand. The stop light turned green and he slowly made his way towards the orphanage. He turned and began walking across my window.

Now I'm not one to just stare at random strangers. But for some strange reason I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. It was as if an invisible force was making it impossible for me to look away. I knew he could feel my eyes burning holes into his back and as if he heard my thoughts, the man suddenly stopped and turned around in my direction. I froze as he eyed me. Fear crept in and my blood turned into ice. Then his lips turned into a friendly smile. And I swear on my life, that that smile made my heart feel something. Feel something very important.

The man turned around walked away but not before gazing behind his shoulder and waving at me. I timidly raised my hand and waved back. Then the man disappeared from my view.

I smiled and for the first time in two years I didn't have that constant pain in my chest. And for a while everything seemed okay.

"Elijah, get your ass down here and help with supper!" Miss. Goodman shouted from below. And then just as fast it came, the moment was gone.

It wasn't until late that night, when I was laying in my bed that I realized what the man made me feel.

_It was hope._ I realized before sleep overtook me.

My eyes closed and I was swallowed into the darkness.

Not knowing that after today, my life would change forever.

* * *

><p>I scrubbed the floors roughly. My fingertips were a bloody red and my knees had black purple blotches that were bruises. I bit my lower lip as I scrubbed even harder and my middle finger began to bleed. I sighed and threw my sponge in frustration.<p>

"HA HA. The trash is cleaning up the dirt. " Eddie sneered as he came up behind me. Eddie was one of the oldest kids here. He was also the kid that's been here the longest. His parents gave him up at birth and he lived with the Goodman's since he was four. And since the Goodman's LOVE him he thought that gave him the authority to be the bully here. Eddie always made fun of me and picked on me the most though. I swear did I have a sign that said _PICK ON ME?_

I rolled my eyes and ignored him and he laughed as he and his goons walked away.

The house grew silent as my eyes stung with unshed tears.

"Oh shut up Maggie!" A voice hollered.

I looked up and saw Mr. Goodman walking downstairs. He was a tall man with a lot of weight. His black hair was oily and his skin was not much different. His stomach was large and bounced when he walked. Something he got from being an alcoholic.

"You have three tickets Jason!" Mrs. Goodman yelled after him as she stumbled to keep up. "And you haven't paid one. The police will be here because of you! You're going to jail, lazy ass."

Jason opened a bottle of beer and slammed the door shut. He chugged down his drink and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "I got it covered Maggie. Now get the fuck out of my way." He shoved past her and she stumbled backwards and landed flat on her back. She gave out a cry of pain. I covered my ears as she screeched.

"SHUT UP!" Jason yelled. He yanked her from the back of her dress and hauled her out of the kitchen. I heard a loud thump, as if something heavy was dropped on the floor. Then Jason slugged back into the kitchen and shut the door.

My blood turned cold as I silently crawled against the counter.

Please don't see me.

But my prayer didn't help. As I spilled the bucket of water with my foot and Mr. Goodman snapped his head in my direction. He looked at me with pure rage. He stomped in my direction and I knew the pain that was about to come.

* * *

><p>I limped over to my suitcase and unzipped it. I threw in my few clothes inside and tossed the bag over my shoulder. I was leaving and I was never coming back. Today was the last straw. Jason always beat the crap out of me. And I mean ALWAYS. There were other kids in this orphanage but for some reason I was always the target. I always had bruises and cuts. Pain was something I was used to.<p>

I opened the window and silently crawled out. I wasn't sorry for leaving. In fact I was happy. Mrs. Goodman was a witch and made me feel like I was nothing. Jason hit the crap out of me. The kids made fun of me because the Goodman's were evil to me. So why the heck would I stay?

I fell to the ground and landed with a soft thump. I gathered up my stuff and began to walk away. As I crossed the street I spared a glance at the orphanage and shuddered.

Because I could've sworn I saw Eddie staring out the window, and looking right at me.

* * *

><p>I walked the streets alone at midnight. Not the safest option I would say. I saw a bench and quickly ran for it. My legs were sore and my feet ached.<p>

I grabbed out a bag of chips I had for some time and quietly ate my dinner.

"Hey boy." A man whispered

I slowly turned around and saw a man with a brown trench coat. It was the man from yesterday. The man that smiled at me.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

I shrugged.

"Where are your parents?"

I shrugged.

"Can you please stop shrugging and answer me?"

I shrugged.

The man rolled his eyes. "My name is Randall Edwards. Now I don't usually do this but," he eyed me with a hint of a smile. "Would you like to come home with me?"

I know what you're thinking. A strange man asks you to come home with him, kind of creepy. I was taught not to talk to strangers. I even learned the famous quota _Stranger Danger_. But my heart, and as cheesy as it sounds, told me to go with him.

And that's why I took the man's hand and allowed him to take me home with him.

"I have a daughter your age. Her name is Clare. She's five years old." He told me as we walked in the cold. I shivered because all I had on was wet t shirt and the temperature was -10 degrees. Randall saw and very gently he picked me up and wrapped his coat around my cold body.

"Wow your freezing lad." He muttered as he led me up some stairs.

I watched as he took out his keys and unlocked his doors. "Welcome to my home lad."

Suddenly warn air touched my body and I immediately began to grow warm.

"Honey I'm home." Randall shouted.

"Oh honey it's about time-"the lady stopped when she saw me. She was a pretty woman with brown hair and freckles splattered on her cheeks. Her apron was dirty and a spot of flour was on her nose. "Oh who is this?"

"I don't know." Randall admitted sheepishly.

"You don't know?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"I found him all by himself on the streets Helen."

"So you brought him home with you?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well-

"Daddy!" a girl squealed. A little girl ran downstairs. Her brown curly hair was in the wind as she threw herself into Randall's arms. She passed right by me, not noticing me in the room.

"Princess." Randall chocked as he cradled her into his arms. "We have a guest."

"Who?" she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, still not seeing me in the room.

"Well let me introduce you two." He put her down and turned her around. Her eyes widened as she saw me. Suddenly I felt self conscious. My hair was dirty and unwashed. My face had dirt I'm sure. And I was really skinny from going days without eating.

"Hi, my name is Clare." She stuck her hand out at me.

I looked down at it and very carefully shook her hand. "What your name?"

I stood silent for a while. The Edward's all waited patiently for my answer and I felt my face heating up. "Honey," Randall interrupted. "The boy doesn't speak that much. You see he is very shy."

Clare nodded carefully as she processed that. "Okay then."

Randall then clapped his hands together. "Why don't you show the boy to the bathroom Clare? So he can wash up before supper."

Clare nodded enthusiastically. "Okay daddy."

She skipped towards me and grabbed my hand. "Come one green eyes." and I felt my face grow hot.

We ran upstairs. She walked towards a room and the inside was a nice washroom with white tiles. Clare turned the shower on and gave me a warm smile. "I'll bring you extra clothes okay?"

I nodded. She turned to leave, "My name is Elijah." I whispered

She slowly faced me and smiled even bigger. "Well welcome home Elijah"

**Review and tell me what you think, so i know if i should continue or not.**


	2. Call me Eli

**Okay here is the next chapter. My betta bailed on me so I have no betta. If any of you want the position still just me know. Sorry if there's any mistakes. **

**(1) Remember they are only 8 so I wanted it to be realistis so the fighting that will go down, will be an 8 year old fight. i understand that their insults are lame but remember its an eight year old. They're insults will not be the same as tennagers insults.**

**(2) I know the Goodman's are horrible and you are all wondering how they could possible be allowed to raise children. Well there are a lot of people out there who are bad and shouldn't raise children but sadly they are allowed to. Orphanages are so big they need all the help and they would rather let horrible people raise kids than let the kids wander the streets alone. hope that clears it up.**

**(3) Next chapter they will be teenagers. This was just necessary**

**ELI POV**

I scrubbed the dirt off my body. My skin burned and turned red where I rubbed too hard. I ignored the pain and continued washing. It was hard to believe where I was right now. Just yesterday I was in that orphanage, crying myself to sleep. This was all going too fast for me. I was in an unknown place with people I didn't know other than their first names. In fact I didn't even know Randall's last name. I cringed as a gash formed on my arm where I accidentally scratched myself. I watched as blood trickled out and quickly put my arm under the water.

In the back of my mind I knew I was going to have to leave. Mr. and Mrs. Goodman are going to wonder where I am and maybe even call the police. The police would find me in no time and arrest Randall and his family in a heartbeat. I mentally rolled my eyes at that scenario. My foster parents didn't care about me. They were probably even happy I left. I probably had nothing to worry about…right?

"Elijah?" a soft voice called behind the bathroom door.

I poked my head from the shower curtain and drops of water fell onto the tiles. "Yes?"

"Daddy said to hurry up."

I bit my lower lip and nodded. "Be out in a second."

Clare giggled softly before I heard footsteps walking away. I ran my hand through my tangled mess of hair and turned the shower off. A white towel was folded neatly on the sink with a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt. A blush spread across my face when I realized that it must've been Clare who dropped off the clothes while I took a shower. I quickly dried my body and put on the clothes. They fit me a size too big and got a little wet since I didn't dry myself as good as I should've. But I shrugged, not really caring about being comfortable.

I unlocked the door and slowly walked down stairs. The aroma of spaghetti filled my nose and my mouth watered. My pace quickened and I practically jogged towards the smell. All of a sudden I impacted against a body and fell backwards, landing with a loud 'thump'. I shook my head and looked at the person I hit. A little boy was sprawled on the floor with a look of pain on his face. His face turned an ugly shade of red and a loud scream erupted from his throat.

I covered my ears at the high pitched sound and scrambled up. "Please stop crying," I pleaded to the little boy. His blue eyes stared up at me and blinked. His sobs grew into hysterics as I pleaded for him to stop.

Suddenly I heard people rushing out of the kitchen and into the living room. I saw Randall first followed by Helen and Clare. His face was confused as he took in the situation.

Panic settled in and I quickly raised my hands. "I swear I didn't do anything. I just ran into him. Honest…"

Randall chuckled and scooped up the little boy into his arms. "Relax Elijah. We believe you. Little Ashton here is known for being a drama king." He winked at him and I felt myself relax.

"Now, shall we go to dinner?"

Helen smiled warmly at him and turned towards me. "This way dear," she placed her hand on my back and led me through the doors. The table was already set. There were four seats with a high chair for Ashton. The plates were filled with spaghetti and a glass of ice cold lemonade on each place mat. My stomach grumbled greedily and I felt myself turn red.

Randal sat at the front of the table with Helen at the other end. Clare sat in between them and smiled at me in encouragement. I slowly made my way to the empty seat and sat down.

Simultaneously Randall and his family folded their arms and shut their eyes. I scrunched my eyebrows together confusedly. "Umm…" I followed their lead and shut one eye, but kept the other open, I watched the family smile in approval.

"I want to thank the mighty Lord for another day at life. I want to give thanks for my family, for our health, and for the jobs you provided us. I want to give you Lord, our gratitude. And I especially want to thank you God, for letting Elijah cross our path. Amen."

"Amen." The two girls said in unison.

"Amen." I finished and their eyes turned to me. My face was beet red and I swallowed.

I chuckled nervously and they turned their gaze away. A sigh of a relief escaped my lips before I stuffed a mouthful of the food into my mouth. The spaghetti scorched down my throat but I didn't care. I stuffed more and more into my mouth. Bits of food splattered on the table as red sauce covered my lips and face. Before I knew it my fork was scraping across the empty plate and I frowned. I looked up and saw all three members gaping at me. I turned my face away in embarrassment and swallowed the lemonade.

"Would you like more Elijah?" Helen asked. She stood up and picked up my plate. I nodded timidly and she smiled down at me. "At least someone enjoys my food."

"Now Helen, Clare and I enjoy your food very much. However that meat loaf…you should never experiment again." He wiped his mouth on a napkin and laughed. Clare giggled and Helen just rolled her eyes as she left. Randall turned to me and winked, "No need to make her feel good, you're only doing her harm by lying."

"I heard that." Helen shouted.

"You were meant to Helen."

Randall's wife came back into the room and settled a plate in front of me. I picked up my forth and began to eat my food slowly, still embarrassed from chugging down the food before.

"So Elijah, where are you from?" Helen asked, she took a bite from her salad and gazed at me politely.

I froze, my fork inches away from my mouth, "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged, "I just want to get to know you better that's all."

I frowned and gently placed my fork back down. "Why?"

Helens smile twitched. "We have no alternate motive honey." I flinched at the word of endearment. No one has ever called me that before….

The family noticed my abrupt silence and they frowned. "How about we play a game…?" Clare asked shyly. My eyes flickered to her and I noticed she was gazing at me worriedly. My shoulder moved up and down and her worried face turned into a smile. "We ask you something and you can ask us to? Deal?"

I nodded and her face beamed. "Okay I'll start off with something easy," she tapped her finger on her chin, with a thoughtful expression. My lips twitched and I fought a smile. "I got it, what is your favorite color."

I rolled my eyes mockingly. "Wow, what a _hard_ question Clare." My voice dripping with sarcasm

She huffed and placed her arms over chest. "Want me to ask a harder question?"

"Like what is your favorite animal? Wow, what a _tough_ interrogation."

She opened her mouth to argue but Randall cut in, "Elijah, Clare please just stop so we can finish this game before our dinner gets cold." He raised an eyebrow and Clare just pouted and nodded.

I sighed, "My favorite color is black."

All three pair of eyes turned and stared at me as if they misunderstood. "Did you say black?" Helen asked.

I nodded. "Is that okay?" I instantly regretted my answer. Usually I didn't care what people thought. I knew people disapproved of the way I was, but I didn't want them to not like me. I desperately craved for their approval. I chewed on my lower lip and heard my heart pond on my chest.

Helen smiled warmly at me. She reached out and gently placed her hand over mine. My hand twitched but I kept it there. "Of course it is."

"Mine is blue." Clare proudly stated. I raised a brow at her and pressed my lips together to keep from laughing but a giggle escaped my lips. She noticed this and frowned. "Well it is." She defended.

I raised my hands up, palms at front. "I didn't say anything."

"But you thought it."

"Thought what?"

"You know what you thought." She jerked her finger at me and her frown deepened.

"No I don't actually," I crossed my arms and smirked. "Tell me what I was thinking Clare, sine you seem to possess the power to read minds."

She opened her mouth to argue but her father cut in before she could speak, "Will you two please stop arguing?"

Helen giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. "I think it's cute. They are already acting like brother and sister."

Clare looked at her mother and scrunched her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Helen was drinking a red liquid from her cup and waved her hand, as if the question was not important. "Oh nothing honey. Well it's getting late you two kids should off to bed. "

I pointed to myself. "Me to?"

Randall laughed a belly laugh. "Of course you too. Just because you're our guest doesn't mean you get to stay up all night. You're still an eight year old boy."

I frowned and pushed my plate away as I stood up. Clare hoped down at skipped up the stairs with me in tow. She ran up to a cabinet and pulled out a new toothbrush. Her soft hands tossed it at me and I caught it effortlessly in my hands.

We made our way to the bathroom where we both brushed our teeth silently.

"Hey Clare?" I asked as I wiped my mouth.

She spit out her mouthwash and rinsed her mouth, "What Elijah?"

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"In the guestroom of course," she said as if it was obvious.

When she finished she smiled brightly in the mirror and her teeth shined brightly. She smiled satisfied and led me to the guestroom.

The room was simple. A bed was in the middle of the room with a closet to its left and a drawer on its right. I timidly stepped in and slowly made my way to the bed. When I sat on the bed, it squeaked and Clare giggled. "A little noisy, but it's comfortable." She turned off the lamp on the drawer making the room only visible by the light in the hallway. "Goodnight Elijah."

I nodded only half listening to her. "Goodnight Clare."

She gave me one last smile before she shut the door and left me in the darkness.

**NEXT DAY**

I woke up and stared at the ceiling above me. A frown was on my lips as the previous night flushed in. I rolled over and looked at the clock. The red numbers flashed and it took a while for my eyes to adjust. It was 9:21. I groaned and lazily got out of bed. My head ached and throbbed and the room spun. I stumbled a little but then gained control and walked out the room.

Helen was cooking eggs in the kitchen and Randall was reading the newspaper. Ashton was sitting on his high chair with green baby food all over his face and chest.

When I walked in Randall looked up from the newspaper and smiled. "Good morning Elijah. Had a good night sleep?"

I nodded and rubbed my eyes. Helen laughed and came up behind. She set a plate of food on the table and pointed at it. "Dig in. we have a busy day today."

"We do?" I ask.

She nodded and sat down next to me. "We have to go get you clothes. Randall and I have to go to the orphan agency. And we have to get Clare enrolled into second grade."

I stopped eating and my blood ran cold. "Orphan agency?"

She nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "We will explain later. First you got to eat and go change. She smiled one last time before she got up and walked away. I ate my breakfast in silence. Not even tasting the food. I was like a robot on self control mode. I would take bites of the food and swallow, but not even realizing it. I stopped when I heard my fork scrape the plate and frowned. I didn't even know what I just ate. I walked up the stairs and changed into the clothes that were laid on my bed. Cut off sweats and a baggy t-shirt.

I waited downstairs and not long after Clare skipped down. She smiled at me."Ready?" Helen asked.

I nodded.

**MALL 11:48 AM**

We walked into a store that seemed way too expensive. Randall was with me while Helen and Clare went to go shop at a different store. Ashton was at home with the babysitter.

"So, what should we get you?" he asked as he looked over the cloths on the rank.

I frowned when he pulled out a baseball jersey. "Not my style."

He laughed embarrassed. "Of course it's not. Well why don't you pick your clothes out. Huh?"

I nodded and went off to go find out what exactly was 'my style'. The Goodman's always shopped for me and I always hated it; gray pants and a white shirt. So boring I could snore just by the sight of it. Soon I found clothes that appealed to me; black skinny jeans with a black shirt. I smirked and began picking out clothes. Soon I was stumbling towards Randall. With my arms full with clothes.

Randall whistled. "Well not exactly what I would've bought for myself," he shrugged. "But yet again the clothes aren't for me but for you."

Randall bought the clothes and I smiled as we left. And that was the day I found 'my style.'

* * *

><p>We walked to the food court and sat down next to Clare and Helen.<p>

Helen snatched the bag from Randall and peered inside. She frowned. "I see what Elijah's taste is."

I laughed nervously. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize for being yourself." She lectured me. She pointed to me chest, "You are amazing and if people don't see that, then they should apologize to you. NOT the other way around."

I smiled. "Thanks Helen."

"Of course sweetie." She cupped my cheek before she got up to leave. "Randall and I will go buy food. You two stay put."

We nodded and they walked off. I turned to Clare, "I like your parents."

"What a coincidence, me too." I rolled me eyes and she smiled at me but her smile faded as she caught sight of something behind me. I turned around and noticed three kids stalking towards us. A girl with blonde hair led a red head and a blonde boy to our table.

"Aww look its Clare bear." The blonde sneered. I narrowed my eyes at her. She was standing over Clare with her hands at her hips, while Care cowered away from her.

"What do you want Jenna?'

She laughed. "Nothing. Just didn't know they led nerds in the mall." Her two friends laughed and Clare turned red.

"Well apparently they let dumb girls in." I spat.

Jenna snapped her head at me. "What did you just say boy?"

I shrugged. "Thanks for proving my point. See Clare they let retards in here to."

Jenna gasped and the blonde boy stepped towards me. "What are you? Clare bear's boyfriend?"

"Eww!" The girls squealed behind him.

I rolled my eyes. "Jealous?"

He turned bright red and for a moment I thought maybe he _was_ jealous. But then he turned angry and snorted. "Of course not. I don't like girls. Especially Clare, she has cooties!"

"Cooties you say? Yet you hang out with those two girls who suffer from stupidity?"

The girls gasped and Jenna's eyes filled with tears. She began to sob and ran off crying. "I'm telling my mom on you." She shouted behind her shoulder.

The red head tugged at the boys arm. "Let's leave them alone Jake."

"Yea Jake leave Clare alone. And tell your girlfriend that. Or else you guys will deal with little old me."

Jake turned red again before he turned around and ran after Jenna. The red head on his heels.

Clare turned to me and smiled. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment and her eyes wide with shock. Thanks Elijah."

I winked at her. "Call me Eli."

**Home 8:17 PM**

Clare and I sat on the brown couch watching Toy Story. Clare's head was resting on my shoulder and my head rested against her head. And that's how Randall and Helen caught us when they walked in.

"Aww, look at them Randall." Helen cooed.

Randall chuckled as he paid the baby sitter.

"Ok it's late. Clare bed time." Helen called. Clare nodded and sat up. She stretched and stifled a yawn before she skipped up the stairs.

I hoped off the couch and followed in tow but Randall stopped me. "Elijah can we have a word?"

I nodded and followed them into the kitchen. Helen placed a cup of hot milk in front of me while they drank coffee.

"Elijah we went to the adoption agency." Helen broke the silence.

I cringed. I already knew where this was going. They were going to send me back to the Goodman's. They didn't want me. "Oh, okay." I said lamely. "When do I leave? And before I leave can I please say bye to Clare?'

Helen and Randall stole a glance at each other. "Actually Elijah we were wondering…"

"NO!" I shouted. "Please let me say goodbye. That all I want. You can have the new clothes back. I won't be upset or sad. But just PLEASE let me say goodbye to Clare. I'll do anything." I pleaded.

"Calm down Elijah. We were actually going to tell that you don't have to leave."

"What?"

"We talked to the adoption agency. We told them everything and they gave us the option to adopt you. We already gave them the paperwork. They said if you want to you can become an Edwards."

"It's all up to you Elijah," Helen smiled. "We understand if you don't want to. We understand if you like the Goodman's better. It's really-"

"Yes." I said immediately.

"What?"

"Yes. I want to be an Edwards." I told them.

They smiled and each spread their arms for me. "Welcome to the family."

I hugged them and they hugged me. "Can I go tell Clare?" I asked hopefully.

They smiled. "Of course."

I ran upstairs. The whole time screaming her name. she ran out her room and stared at me in fear. "What's wrong?"

"Your parents are adopting me." I shouted.

"NO way!" she shrieked. I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. We spun around and fell to the floor, with not a care in the world.

And that was the day we became best friends. And for a couple of years everything was perfect. Then we entered puberty.

**Next chapter they will grow up. And I hated the episode last night :( Think Eclare is over so I'll just pretend its all a dream and that fanfiction is real instead.**

**See you soon...I will post Monday. In fact i already have it written. Just need a betta.**


	3. School Supplies

**I got a new betta. thanks all of you who offered. It means a lot.**

**And go check out the story _Past Praying For _by Degrassi-love3. It's on my favorites on my profile, so go chck it out. Degrassi-love3 was kind enough to write my idea and she did an amazing job so go read it :)**

**My betta superfresh, shes really nice :)**

**oh and I hate Imogen AND Dave now. Just like to get that out. and Imogen you are NOT Clare Edwards :)  
><strong>

**ELI POV**

"ELI!"

I groaned and yanked the sheet over my face. My bedroom door was being knocked and pounded on but I tried my best to ignore it. "Go away Clare." I yelled.

"Wake up Eli!" she continued.

I groaned one last time before I threw my legs over the bed and stumbled towards the door. I yanked it open and saw Clare staring up at me with a frown. "About time you wake up." She mumbled.

"It's Sunday!" I defended.

"So?" she quirked an eyebrow at me. "We have to go shopping for clothes and school supplies. If you haven't noticed tomorrow is our first day of eighth grade."

"And today is our last day of summer break. And you woke me up at," I stormed back into my room and looked at my clock. I clenched my jaw. "You woke me up at 7:30!"

"And we are late!"

"How the hell are we late? Its 7:30!" I yelled back

"Exactly, we only have-

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Ashton screamed. He walked out of his room with a furious expression. His blondish hair was pointing in every direction and his eyes were red.

"Sorry." Clare and I mumbled.

Ashton rolled his eyes and stomped over to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

My eyes locked with Clare and we both laughed. I threw my head back and let my hair cover my eyes as our laughter slowly faded away. "Someone has PMS." I mumbled.

"Doesn't he always?" She added with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes and walked back into my room. Clare walked in behind me and she gently closed the door after her. "So what's the agenda for today? "

"Eli I told you yesterday." I shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "We are going to the mall for clothes and school supplies. And then we are going to visit Darcy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Darcy is back?"

She sighed. "She's been back. Her parents kept on begging her to come home so she came for a visit."

"Oh right I remember now." I lied

"Sure you do." Her voice filled with sarcasm.

She went to my drawer and began to rummage through my clothes. Finally she tossed me a pair of black skinny jeans and a white v-neck. "Just change." She ordered.

I rolled my eyes at her and she scoffed with a smirk on her lips. I stripped down from my clothes with Clare standing mere feet away. Clare and I were so close that we were comfortable enough to change in front of each other. I finished quickly and smiled at Clare. I noticed that she was already changed. She had jeans on and a brown sweater. Her long and curly brown hair was in a tight ponytail. Her face was clear of any make up or anything other than her glasses and lip balm.

"Ready to go eat cereal milady?" I asked in a fake French accent. I reached to her and gave her my hand.

She laughed and took my hand in hers and we walked out the room and down into the kitchen.

Ashton bumped into us when we were walking down the stairs. His blue eyes shot daggers at us. "Next time you two want to fight don't do it this early." he warned.

And with that threat he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I looked at Clare to see her pressing her lips together to keep from laughing. We locked eyes again and we couldn't help the laughter that escaped our lips.

**MALL**

Clare and I were sitting in the food court. I had several bags in the seat next to me. Most of the bags I had were filled with clothes with a bag or two carrying school supplies. Clare however had most of her bags occupied with school materials and practically no clothes other than the occasional sweater and shoes.

"Do you plan on going naked to school Clare?"

She chocked on her drink and gasped for air. "N-no why w-would you say that?" she stuttered. Her cheeks turned a rosy red.

I smirked. "Well you bought absolutely no clothes and instead bought useless stuff."

"I bought school supplies. How is that useless?"

I shrugged. "You should've bought clothes instead. The clothes you have now are getting too small for you. You should buy new clothes."

She sighed. "Eli I already told you. The school I'm going to requires uniform. So there is no need to buy clothes."

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course there is. What are you going to wear at home or the weekends? Your school uniform?"

She scowled and tossed a fry at my face. "Shut up Eli."

"Hey," he held up his hands in surrender. "I'm just trying to help. I don't want to see my best friend walking around naked on the weekends when it's snowing outside

She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, if you are done meddling into my personal life, let's talk about Degrassi."

I frowned. "I don't want to."

"Why?' she poked my face with her finger and giggled. "You should be excited. Any normal boy would be excited to start eighth grade."

"Well I don't consider myself a 'normal boy'."

She rolled her eyes and poked my cheek again. I moved my head and caught her finger in my mouth. Her finger was caught in between my teeth. I softly bit down on her index finger. "Ouch Eli."

She tried pulling her finger away but I just bit down harder. Not hard enough to cause her serious pain or break the skin but enough to not let her finger go.

"Eli." She warned.

I just smirked at her. She tried to yank her finger away again but I didn't let her go. Instead my tongue silently slithered out and licked her finger. She released a sharp gasp and I winked at her. Clare's cheek turned red and she glanced around nervously. "Eli stop this will you?"

I shrugged and her cheeks turned redder. I closed my mouth around her finger and raised an eyebrow at her. The tip of my tongue licked her finger as my lips pressed around her skin. Clare whimpered and I stared at her in shock? _Did I hurt her?_ I was about to let her finger go and apologize when Clare took me by surprise. She slowly pushed her finger in my mouth and then she pulled it back out. She repeated thrusting her finger in my mouth. My mouth folded and licked her finger as she pumped her finger deeper into my mouth. Clare whimpered loudly before she stopped. She slowly pulled her finger out and my lips tightened even more as she did. Her finger was free with aloud 'pop' from my mouth. Clare put her wet finger to my lower lip and glided it across. Then she pulled her hand pack to her lap. I licked my lips and gazed at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glassy.

'So" I drawled out the word and stared at her. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." She mumbled. Clare drank her drink and avoided my gaze.

I sighed. "Want to go home? We have to be home by the time Darcy and her parents are there."

She nodded and we quickly left the mall.

**HOME**

I buttoned up my shirt and gazed at my reflection. Clare's parents wanted to have a fancy dinner for the return of their niece. So we all had to dress fancy and what not.

I had slacks on and a buttoned up white shirt with a black tie. I straightened my tie and looked in the mirror one more time when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in Clare." I called out

The door opened and Clare timidly walked in. "How you know it was me?"

"Who else would it be? Ashton?"

She laughed. "Guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Cocky aren't we now." She teased.

I smirked. I turned around and groaned. My tie was messed up and looked stupid.

Clare raised an eyebrow as she eyed my tie "Do you need help Elijah?"

"Is it that obvious?"

She nodded her head and started to fix my tie. I watched as her small hands moved around and fixed my outfit. Finally she finished and smiled up at me. "There you look all handsome now."

"And I didn't look handsome before?"

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

She rolled her eyes mockingly. "Fine Eli. You're amazingly hot and sexy. I can't keep me eyes off you. No girl can." She said, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"I knew you checked me out." I turned around and looked at her outfit. She had a sky blue dress that reached just below her knees. Black flats and a clip in her hair.

"You look great Clare."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure I do." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm

"I'm serious Clare."

"It's a sin to lie."

I reached out and grabbed her arm. I yanked her body into mine. "Clare, look at me." I reached down and pulled her chin up into her eyes met mine. "You look beautiful."

Clare bit her lower lip. "Ok." She quickly mumbled and turned away.

"Kids, come down stairs." We heard Helen shout from below.

Clare was flustered and I smirked. "Let's go milady."

**DINNER**

The plates were empty and all the stomachs were full. The four adults were laughing as the wine started to kick in. Ashton disappeared moments before off into his room, playing with his action figures or as Eli called it 'dolls'.

"So how was Kenya Darcy?" Helen asked.

She shrugged. "It was alright. The best part was the feeling of accomplishment after I've done something good."

"I love that feeling of accomplishment." I said. I then erupted into laughter as Darcy and her parents glared at me.

"Anyways," Clare said, shooting me a look. "What have you helped build so far?"

"A lot; a school, a hospital, and much more. It's really fun except when a hammer lands on your foot."

Randall cringed. "Oh my gosh. That must've hurt."

Darcy laughed. "At first yes. But after a couple times you become numb."

I pressed my lips together but couldn't contain in my laugh. Tears swelled in my eyes as I laughed, my sides began to hurt. Darcy scowled at me while her parents glared at Helen and Randall.

"Clare, why don't you take Eli and go outside." Helen said through clenched teeth. Clare quickly stood up and stomped over to my seat. Her fingers dug into my skin as she yanked me out the kitchen and into the back door.

"Why were you laughing?" Clare yelled at me.

"Because of Darcy's choice of words. I mean she had to know her words had a double meaning."

She rolled her eyes at me. it was cold outside and the wind hissed against us. Clare shivered and I realized her dress was not appropriate for this temperature. I took off my black blazer and wrapped it around her bare shoulders. She smiled up at me.

"Why must you anger them?" she whispered after a while

I shrugged."They don't like me so I figured I might as well give them a reason."

She rolled her eyes. "I bet they would like you if you were nice."

"A wise woman once told me "Don't apologize for being yourself. You are amazing and if people don't see that, then they should apologize to you. NOT the other way around.'"

She scrunched her eyebrows together. "That wise woman was my mom."

"Exactly."

She laughed. "What am I going to do with you Elijah?"

I shrugged. "What do you want to with me?"

"Other than hit you?" she punched my shoulder and I faked pain.

I laughed. "Ouch woman you abuse me."

Clare started to skip in front of me. "Too bad." She twirled around and danced. I smiled. Her arms were raised above her head like a ballerina. Clare was so full of life and always happy. I couldn't help but smile.

Her dress was a thin spaghetti strap and while she twirled her strap fell and exposed a small part of her right breast. My breath caught in my throat as I watched. She continued dancing, not realizing her dress. I slowly walked to her. My hand reached down and pulled her strap up. Goosebumps appeared on the skin I touched and my fingertips were left burning. I gently reached down and kissed her exposed shoulder . Clare's cheeks turned red. "W-we should g-go." She stuttered.

I smirked and nodded. Clare ran inside and I stayed behind, gazing after her. After a while I walked in.

"Clare is very pretty." I heard the adults say.

I stopped and listened, hidden behind the wall. "She is. And after she gets her braces removed and is old enough to get laser eye surgery she will be beautiful."

"And all the boys will be after her."

And with that last statement I couldn't explain the feeling that spread through my body. It was jealousy.

**Fail? did i go too fast with their intimacy? let me know in a review ;) Lol anyways next chapter they start Eight grade. Clare goes off to a private school while Eli goes to Degrassi and things get way too complicated when they meet certain people. ;) I love drama**

**so review and on a last note I'd like to say "Dave you are BEYOND ignorant!"**

**~Mel**


	4. Promises

**I want to say that no matter what happens I WILL ALWAYS ship Eclare and continue writing Eclare fanfic.**

**thanks to my lovely betta Superfresh :) she is the nicest!**

**And Kimoura.J asked a good question. If the story will only take place when they are in 8th grade. The answer is no. The story really begins when they are in 8th grade but will progress. So the story should continue until they are at least seniors.**

****And now I have a question. If any of you will be kind enough to answer, is season 11 the final season of Degrass? **  
><strong>

**ELI POV**

I felt my bed shift and my eyes fluttered open. Blue eyes were peering down at me and I immediately woke up.

"Clare, what's wrong?"

She sniffled and I knew that she was crying. "I had a bad dream."

I rubbed my eyes and sighed. I sat up and motioned Clare to come. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down so that we were lying on the bed with her back pressed into my chest.

She continued to sniffle. "Clare, its okay I'm here. It's alright."

Her hands clutched my arms and pulled my body even closer to her. "Don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you Clare." I kissed the top of her head snuggled my face into her neck. "Want to tell me what your dream was about?"

Clare shook her head. "I'll tell you in the morning."

"Okay." I kissed her neck and heard her sigh. "Let's get some sleep now." She turned around so her body was facing me and nuzzled her face in my neck.

She nodded and soon blackness overtook us both. And we fell asleep, with my arms around her and her face against me neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Knock, knock, knock<strong>

I groaned and pulled my blanket over my face. The knocking continued but I tried my best to ignore it.

"Eli, wake up! It's the first day of eighth grade!" Helen screamed

"That's the very reason I'm not waking up!" I shouted back. Helen chuckled and I heard her footsteps walking down the stairs.

I groped the bed and frowned when I realized that the spot next to me was empty. "Clare?"

Then my door slammed open and in skipped Clare. Her long hair was tied back in a messy bun and she was still wearing her pajamas. She hoped into my bed and I groaned when her foot landed in my leg. "Ouch woman."

She giggled, "Sorry Eli."

'Yeah yeah." I grumbled.

I felt her body snuggle up to mine and I couldn't help the smirk that spread over my lips. "Is Clare Edwards trying to seduce me?" I joked.

I turned my body around and saw Clare lying on her side facing me. I wrapped my arms around and her waist and pulled her towards my body. "I like it." I whispered.

I could feel the blush that spread over her cheeks. "Shut up Elijah.'

"Ouch, you said my full name. You wound me Edwards."

"Get over it."

I closed my eyes and snuggled my face into her hair. The scent of strawberries filled the air and I smiled. Clare always smelled like strawberry.

"Eli?" Clare whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared."

I opened my eyes and peered down at her. She was looking down and looked pretty nervous. "Why? Was it because of your dream last night?"

"Kind of. Well this is the first year we won't go to school together and I don't like that. You're my only friend."

"You're fault for wanting to go to an all girl private school for Christians."

She sighed. "Maybe if you weren't atheist you could've enrolled in our brother school. You know the all boy private school for Christians."

I scoffed, "First off I am not atheist; I am agnostic. There is a difference. And second, that sounds so lame. Who would want to go to a school like that?"

She rolled her eyes. "And who would want to go to a school with gonorrhea outbreaks, pregnancies, shootings, and who knows what else."

"Me!" I said in a child tone.

Her blue eyes narrowed in on me. "You're probably going to turn all popular and not even want to hang out with me after you spend a year at Degrassi." She sneered.

"Honey with this face, I'll be like a sex god." I laughed but her face was dead serious and my laughter died down. I hugged her closer to my chest and kissed the top of her head. "That will _never_ happen. I could never stop being your friend. You're the most important person in my life."

"Promise?" her blue eyes looked up at me with such fear that I couldn't help but be sad.

"I promise."

She smiled at me. "Good. I know I sounded pretty pathetic,"

"No you didn't."

"But it's just that I had a bad dream last night."

"What was it about?"

She sighed. "You and I were walking in a dark tunnel and all of a sudden you disappeared. I was looking for you but I couldn't find you. It felt like hours of me searching for you in the darkness and then I saw you. You were far away. You were walking towards this light. I called out to you but you kept on walking. I was running so I could catch up but I couldn't. Then I saw that you were smiling and laughing. It was like you were happy…without me."

"That would never happen. It's impossible for me to happy without you."

She shrugged. "That was my dream."

"Well that dream will never happen."

She smiled. "I know that. I was just being stupid."

"Yea you were. Now we should probably get changed."

She nodded her head and skipped off.

* * *

><p>We were in the car driving to school. We were going to drop me off first since my school was closer. I turned around and saw Clare biting on her lower lip nervously. I smirked and took off my phone.<p>

_Relax Clare. You actually make that horrendous outfit look good ;) **–Eli**_

I heard Clare's phone ring in the backseat and watched her read the message through the mirror. Her eyes locked with mine and she smiled before she typed her response. My phone vibrated and I took it out reading Clare's response.

_You look pretty good yourself. All the girls will be over you ;)_ **–Clare**

I typed my response and pressed send.

_They always are ;)__And I bet the lesbians at your school will be all over you_**- Eli**

She blushed and scowled at me and I smirked back at her. Suddenly the car stopped and I realized we were at Degrassi. I sighed and pulled my backpack over my shoulder.

"Good luck sweetie." Helen smiled.

"Thanks Helen."

I turned around and smiled at Clare. "Don't worry. You'll make plenty of friends. I know it."

She smiled sadly. "Okay. Thanks. And good luck Eli."

I nodded and hoped off the car. The black SUV started to drive off and I stood there watching as Clare looked at me from the window with a sad face.

I sighed and entered the school.

I slammed my locker shut and peered down at my schedule. Good classes overall, especially Advanced English. Randall and Helen would be proud.

I began to walk towards my first period when I collided with someone.

"Sorry Man." I said and gave the guy my hand.

He took it and I pulled him to his feet. "Normally I would kick a guy's ass if they hit me but considering you helped me up ill let it go." The guy said as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Jee thanks?" I said but it sounded more as a question.

"I'm Fitz by the way."

"Eli."

"Nice to meet you. You're new here aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

He chuckled. "Yea you didn't cower away in terror when you bumped into me, so I figured you were new."

I raised an eyebrow at him "Why would I cower away in terror?"

He shrugged. "People think I'm an asshole. They assume things that aren't true. Ever heard of stereotypes?"

This time I laughed. "Yeah have you seen the way I'm dressed?" I pointed down to my black attire. "People see me and immediately think I worship the devil."

He snickered. "People are stupid."

"Especially the cliché people."

"Exactly!" he agreed. He slammed his hand on my back. "I like you. What do you say if I asked you to sit with me and my friends today at lunch?"

"I'd say you're not really me type but I'll sit with you."

He rolled my eyes. "You're one cocky bastard."

"Thanks."

He sighed. "Well I'll see you later Eli."

"Bye."

We walked our separate ways and I actually felt confident.

* * *

><p>I walked into the cafeteria and searched around for Fitz. Finally I spotted him sitting with a couple other people. He saw me and waved his arms for me to come over.<p>

I slowly walked to his table and stopped in front of Fitz.

"Guys, this is Eli."

They all nodded at me. "Hey." I smiled back.

"That is Owen, Bianca, and Imogen."

They all said hi back. I looked at them all. None seemed really that different except for that girl Imogen. She was dressed the same way I was and that surprised. I rarely met someone with the same style as mine, and I never met a girl with the same style.

I sat across from her. Her black eyes locked into mine and she smiled. "Hello Elijah Goldsworthy."

I frowned. "How did you know-"

"I'm in your English class." She cut me off.

I nodded. "I didn't notice you before."

She sighed as if frustrated. "No one ever does."

"Sorry." I mumbled feeling awkward all of a sudden.

"Don't be." She smiled a perky smile. "So I like your style."

I smirked. "What a coincidence. I like yours to."

"You're the first."

"I know what you mean. So many judgmental people these days."

"Like my family. They think I'm weird"

"Well I don't. In fact you're the coolest girl I met today."

She looked up at me. "Really?"

I winked at her. "Really."

A soft blush spread on her face and she quickly looked down.

"Aww baby Imogen has a crush on Eli." Fitz said in a baby voice. He laughed as Imogen turned red.

"Not funny Mark Fitzgerald." She stood up and went to go throw her tray away when a boy bumped into her and sent her falling backwards. She landed on the floor with her food all over her clothes and the floor surrounding her. The whole table stood up and rushed over to her side, including me.

Fitz grabbed her hand and helped her up. He turned around and glared at the boy. "What the hell Martin?"

The Martin kid chuckled and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Sorry Fitz but she should've been looking where she was going. But she can't over all that eyeliner she wears."

I took towards the kid and glared at him. "Back off kid." I spat

The boy turns and looks me up and down before he snickers. "And who is this person?"

"Eli, and I'm the boy that's about to kick your ass."

He scoffed. "Well Eli, I'm Jake and I pretty much rule the school so if I were you I would back off."

"Oooh I'm so scared." I said sarcastically. I take a step forward.

"You should be." He steps closer and we are pressed against each other, glaring into each other's faces.

"I see Imogen has a new boyfriend. Now you two can cut each other's wrist and write dark suicidal poetry together."

I roll my eyes. "Real original lumberjack."

"I try." He turns around and walks away with two guys behind him. I turn around and notice everyone I was sitting with smiling at me. "What?"

"You just stood up for Imogen to Jake Martin!" Fitz said. "That's epic!"

I shrugged. "The guys a douche."

"Don't we know it." Bianca added.

Owen stepped forward and patted my back. "The guy definitely is one of us. You totally fit in here."

"I think I do."

They all nodded in agreement. Then the bell rand and they all grabbed their thing and said good bye. But Imogen stayed behind. "Thanks for standing up for me."

"Don't mention it. I couldn't leave a damsel in distress."

She laughed. "You're my black knight."

"Aw lucky me."

She rolled her eyes. "Here," she handed me a piece of paper. "It's my number, call me."

I nodded. "And here is my number."

"Is this your real number?"

I roll my eyes, "Of course it is."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She smiled. "I'll call you later Elijah."

And with that she skipped off (literally) into her next class. And I stood there gazing after her in amazement.

* * *

><p>I walked into my home and shut the door close. I ran up the stairs and into my room.<p>

I began to do my homework when a knock was on my door.

"Come in."

Clare walks in and plops herself onto my bed. "So how was school Eli?"

I shrugged. "Good and yours?"

"Well the funniest thing happened. I met a girl named Alyssa-"

The cell phone rang and I stood up to answer it. "Hello?

"Elijah Goldsworthy?"

I smiled. "Imogen, what's up?"

"Other than the ceiling?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, other than the ceiling."

"I can't believe you said 'what's up'. What a cliché thing to say. I thought you were above that."

"Sorry. But in my defense-"

"Ahem" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Clare sitting in my bed looking awkward.

"Hold on Imogen." I mumble.

I turn around and face Clare. "Hey sorry blue eyes but I'm kind of busy. You can tell me about Melissa,"

"Alyssa." She corrected.

"You can tell me about Alyssa later."

She nodded and left my room. I turn back and grab the phone.

"I'm back."

"Yea and I see you kept your promise."

"What promise?"

"You promised this really was your phone number."

"Of course. I always keep my promises."

_They talked on the phone for hours that Monday night. Eli laughed and joked not realizing that on that day things were about to change forever. Elijah Goldsworthy lied unknowingly when he said he always kept his promises. Because Eli didn't know that with that phone call with Imogen, he was slowly beginning to break the promise he made to Clare._

**_...Don't hate me? LOL this story has a lot of drama so if you dont like drama...leave! LOl jk. But if you dont like drama then why on earth are you watching Degrassi. Its the #1 drama show in the world!_**

_**so review please :)**  
><em>


	5. Too late

**_Glad you guys like this story :) so first let's talk. Ummm...after I finish all my stories I'm thinking of...retiring? I'm running out of ideas and well let's face it. So many people have given up on Eclare. I haven't but I feel if I continue writing people negativity and abandonment on the couple will make me lose faith. But nothing is sure yet. Nothing is set in stone. I may continue writing. But i want to hear you guy's thoughts. Do you guys HONESTLY BELIEVE Eclare is endgame?_**

**_Oh and not a big fan of krew :P sorry but..._** **_What i hate about every other couple is they meet 1 episode and they're pretty much in love in the next. (Like krew, which I do not like however i am aware they are liked by many) They were never friends, they just meet and BAM they are 'in love'. Eclare however they were friends before and it took them how many episodes 2 get together? They are realistic and in my opinion they are the only couple from season 11 that showed signs of TRUE chemistry._**

**_OH and BIG time jump in this chapter :) enjoy  
><em>**

_I turn around and face Clare. "Hey sorry blue eyes but I'm kind of busy. You can tell me about Melissa,"_

_"Alyssa." She corrected._

_"You can tell me about Alyssa later."_

_She nodded and left my room. I turn back and grab the phone._

_"I'm back."_

_"Yea and I see you kept your promise."_

_"What promise?"_

_"You promised this really was your phone number."_

_"Of course. I always keep my promises."_

_**A YEAR LATER**_

"Eli!" Clare shouted as she ran to me with her ponytail bobbing up and down. "It's September 28." She smiled at me.

I scrunched my eyebrows together confusedly. "So?"

Her smile faltered. "It's my birthday. We always do something extra special today." Her blue eyes grew sad. "Did you forget?"

"Umm…" I scratched the back of my neck. "I have a date with Imogen." I explained. "But I'll make it up to you." I quickly added.

She shook her head. "It's ok." She mumbled. She slouched away to her room.

"I'm sorry." I called after to her before the door closed.

I sighed and walked out the door to see Imogen waiting patiently outside. She smiled up at me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Hi baby." She mumbled.

"Happy birthday Imogen." I whispered in her ear before I attacked her lips with my own.

_**A YEAR LATER**_

Eli POV

"You're an idiot Eli." Fitz laughed as he slammed his hand on the table, his whole body shaking with laughter. He wiped away a tear from his eyes once his laughter died down. "I can't believe you told her that."

I shrugged. "Whatever happened to honesty is the best policy?"

He rolled his eyes. "She didn't ask you though. You just blurted it out."

I put my hands up in defense. "Hey she was wearing eyelashes that could've pulled off as helicopter wings."

"And you had to tell her that why?"

"Well Alli thought she looked good but to me she looked fake so I gave her my honest opinion and the next thing you know her hand slaps my face. Talk about ungrateful."

Fitz rolled his eyes at my statement. "Whatever you say Eli."

The sound of a bell was heard and I looked up to see Imogen walking towards us. I smiled up at her while Fitz rolled his eyes. "I do not want to be the third wheel here so I'm out."

He got to his feet but Imogen placed her hand on his shoulder. "Stay Fitz. I'm actually here to talk to you."

I placed my hand over my heart. "Ouch. My girlfriend would rather talk to my best friend over me? I'm hurt Imogen."

She rolled her eyes before she took a seat in front of me. "So what's up Imogen?"" Fitz asked as he plopped his feet on the table.

"My house is being fumigated for the next two days." She mumbled.

Her big brown eyes were staring aimlessly at her folded hands in front of her. Suddenly the situation dawned on me. "What? Why do you have to get your house fumigated?" I asked.

"Because of crazy clowns Eli." She said sarcastically.

I widened my eyes in mock fear. "Oh my God, that is so scary. I'm shaking just thinking about it."

She rolled her eyes but I saw a hint of a smile playing on her lips. "Wait what does that have to do with me?" Fitz asked.

She rolled her eyes. "The whole street is getting fumigated Mark Fitzgerald."

"So?"

She sighed dramatically. "You are my next door neighbor Fitz!"

Realization hit his face. "Aww. Where am I going to live at for the next two days?"

"My parents are going with my aunt. But I don't want to." Her nose scrunches together in disgust. "They think I'm weird."

"You weird? Never." Fitz mocks. Imogen responds by punching his arm and I wanted to laugh at the pain Fitz. But after a minute of silence I watched their once happy faces fall into deep frowns.

"You both can live with me." I stated without thinking. Two pair of eyes snapped to my face. Fitz raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure man?"

I nodded. "Positive. I just have to ask Helen and Randall."

A giant grin spread across Imogen's face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Eli."

I smiled at my two friends. I quickly texted Helen and asked for permission.

"But Eli, where will I be staying? I highly doubt your parents will let me sleep in your room." Imogen asked me.

I looked up at her big beautiful eyes and smiled. "Yeah I highly doubt that to. But the Edward's have a daughter. You can stay in her room."

"Oh right." She tapped her chin with a thoughtful expression. "Her name is Clara right?"

"Clare." I corrected.

She nodded. "This is great. I always wanted to meet her."

I smiled at her enthusiasm when I felt my phone vibrate. I checked the message.

_Of course. But that girlfriend of yours better be staying in Clare's room – _**_Helen_**

I smirked as I read that last comment. "Good news, Helen said yes."

They all smiled. "So want to go?"

They agreed and we all rose to our feet and headed to my house.

"Welcome to my humble home." I stated as we walked into the room.

They all looked around with curious expressions on their faces. They both knew that Randall and Helen weren't really my parents, and they knew what happened but I never invited them to my home before.

"Nice place Eli." Fitz said as he stared at the plasma screen T.V

I plopped down on the couch and patted the empty seat next to me. Imogen skipped over and sat there. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she hugged my waist.

Fitz slouched in the couch as we started to watch a random show on TV.

The front door slammed open after a while. I glanced up and noticed that Ashton was running to the living room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw us on the couch. His eyebrows scrunched together and a frown replaced his grin. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at me. "Who are they?"

"That is Fitz and this beautiful girl is my girlfriend."

Ashton looked like he was about to gag when I said 'beautiful'. "Gross." He sneered. "Clare! Eli bought home people."

Then Clare appeared in the doorway. She was wearing her uniform and her slick straight hair was tied back in a ponytail. "Let's leave Eli alone with his friends Ashton." She told him, giving him her hand. He reluctantly took it but his face was still disappointed.

"But the TV is here." He whined.

"You can watch TV in my room."

"But it's better here." He cried in a childish tone, as he stomped his foot on the ground.

"Just listen to your sister." Fitz piped in quite rudely. His brown eyes looked irritated as he glared at Ashton.

Ashton glanced over at Fitz and he narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me what to do."

Fitz raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge little boy?" he leaned in closer to Ashton and Clare flinched at the intensity.

"Yes it is big boy." Ashton retorted but his once confident stance looked scared.

I stole a glance at Clare and noticed that her blue eyes were large. I sighed and stood up. I stomped over to Ashton and yanked his arm. I pulled the little boy until we were at the food of the stairs and away from my friend's sight. "Ashton, just go please. Don't be a brat today."

His big blue eyes snapped to my face. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're being an annoying little brat. So stop embarrassing me in front of my friends and do us all a favor and leave. "

His eyes turned red and I watched as he looked around the room. His short legs sprinted off the stairs and I felt guilt creep in.

Two hands started to clap together and I looked down at Clare. She was clapping her hands with a disappointed look on her face. "Bravo Eli. Bravo. You just made a little boy cry."

"He was acting like a brat." I defended myself.

"He's only seven years old. And it never bothered you before. Guess you're too cool for him now huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means. I haven't talked to you in how long? This is the first conversation we had in more than a year. Ever since you gained friends and that girlfriend over there you're too busy for Ashton…and me."

"That's not true."

She laughed without humor. "Not true? Eli this is the first time we talked to each other since school began. Ever since you started dating that Imogen girl you've been too busy for me!" Tears began to pool in her eyes. "You broke the promise you made me the first day! What happened to you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I grew up Clare. Maybe it's time you did to."

She went silent. I knew I hurt her. Heck, I probably went too far. But I was so angry and humiliated. She was yelling at me in front of my friends, and my girlfriend!

She opened her mouth and her normally sweet voice was filled with anger. "You grew up alright. You grew up into an asshole."

She stomped upstairs and I was left behind. I felt bad. Ashton was mad at me and Clare hated me. I silently walked back into the living room and sat down. My friends were silent.

Fitz whistled "That was bad."

"We're sorry we got you to fight with them." Imogen added.

I shrugged. "It's okay. I mean Ashton was being annoying and I just really wanted him to leave."

"And Clare?"

"She was acting like a child."

Fitz patted my back. "That must suck."

My eyebrows crinkled together in confusion. "What must suck?"

"That you and Clare don't get along. It must be weird to live with someone you hate."

"I don't hate her."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow at me. "Well it sure looks like you do."

"Really?"

Imogen nodded her head and her pig tails bobbed up and down. "Yes. You two look so…different too. I mean she looks kind of…what's the right word?"

"Nerdy?" Fitz offered.

Imogen placed her head in her hands and giggled. "Yes, that's the word."

I balled my hands into fist. "Well she's smart. What's wrong with that? I wish I was as smart as her." I had the desire to defend Clare. I felt like it was my responsibility to explain to them why Clare dressed the way she did. In all honesty I always thought Clare did dress too…nerdy? But I didn't want others to say that.

Imogen and Fitz quickly retracted. "Oh nothing is wrong with that. I'm just saying you two are so different. I mean isn't weird living with someone you don't talk to?"

"We talk. She's my best friend."

"Really?" Imogen looked shocked at that fact. "Wow…well okay then."

"She _was _my best friend. But now I have you to." I lied. They all nodded in agreement. I smiled but I knew I felt extremely guilty. I felt as if I was cheating on Clare.

_Eli and his friends talked for hours and laughed never did one of them notice that Clare's door was open and that she was listening the whole time._

_**Three Hours Later**_

"Kids, dinner is ready." Helen called out from the kitchen.

I groaned as I jumped to my feet. I stretched my joints and winced when they cracked. I walked to the dining room with Fitz and Imogen on my heels. We took our seats on the right side of the table with Helen and Randall sitting on the ends. The lefts side of the table was empty; with Clare and Ashton nowhere to be found.

"That's odd. Where are Clare and Ashton?" Helen asked and her eyes flickered to the staircase.

Randall took a sip of his water "Maybe they didn't hear you Helen."

She nodded her head and shouted out to them again. My hand twitched when I heard a door open and close. Soon Clare's figure was descending from the staircase with Ashton trailing behind her. She sat down across from me and Ashton sat next to her.

"Good, now we're all here. Who would like to say grace?"

Ashton timidly raised his hand. His parents nodded and he sat straighter in his seat. "God thank you for everything you have blessed us with. And forgive us all for our sins. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone said in unison with the exception of me and my friends. Fitz was pressing his lips together to keep from laughing while Imogen looked bored.

I served myself some of the spaghetti Helen made and my friends followed. I stole a glance at Clare and winced at her appeal. Her eyes were red almost as if she cried and her once happy eyes were clouded with misery. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Clare you don't look so good." Helen commented.

Clare looked up from her plate and stared at her mother. She moved her shoulder up and down. "Allergies." She mumbled.

Helen nodded, accepting the answer. But I could tell she was lying. Imogen seemed to realize that as well as because she was staring at Clare with a thoughtful expression.

Ashton was glaring down at his plate as if his food committed a crime. I coughed and broke the silence. "So…school is going to start again soon. I'm starting tenth grade."

Helen nodded eagerly. "I know. My kids are growing up too fast." A pout replaced her lips which Randall responded with a chuckle. "I'm getting old."

"Oh you don't look old at all Mrs. Edwards." Imogen said with a plastered smile.

Helen smiled warmly in response. "Thank you dear."

"You don't look a day older forty five."

I choked on my spit when those words escaped her lips. _Fuck._

"She's thirty six." Clare said in distaste.

The table went quiet. "Umm…anyways I am really excited about this year." I mumbled.

Randall cocked an eyebrow, "Yes you start tenth grade. It must be something big."

"It is." I agreed

"So how do you kids like degrassi?"

"Good." Everyone mumbled.

"That's good to hear, considering Clare is attending this year."

I dropped my fork and stared at Clare. "What?"

Randall and Helen stared at me in confusion. "Didn't Clare tell you she's enrolling in Degrassi this year?"

I shook my head vigorously and glared at Clare accusingly. "No she didn't."

Clare shrugged her shoulders. "I saw no reason."

"No reason to tell me that? Why the hell wouldn't you tell me?"

"Manners Eli." Randall warned.

I ignored him and continued watching Clare. She was chewing her food slowly and calmly. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" I repeated.

"Well when would I tell you Eli?" she raised an eyebrow at me. "You never talk to me anymore. You're with them," she pointed at my friends "every single day. And besides why would you care? You said so yourself, you have them now. You don't need me anymore."

My heart stopped beating.

_She heard me_.

"Clare," I began

But she already stood up from her seat. "I have homework." She interrupted me. I watched pathetically as she walked away and up the stairs.

I sighed and turned towards her parents. "Why is she transferring?"

Randall suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Well Eli," he began and scratched the back of his neck. "It's personal. If she didn't tell you then there's a probably a reason. And I feel I should respect that and not tell you."

I frowned. "But Clare and I ALWAYS tell each other everything!" I protested.

"Then why didn't she tell you this?" Helen retorted.

I grew silent.

_I was losing her. That's why she didn't tell me._

_**Three Days Later**_

I was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. It had been three days since I found out Clare was transferring to Degrassi. It hurt me that we never talked; that I didn't know anything about her. It has been two years since I went to Degrassi. I am now a tenth grader. And Clare and I haven't talked in two years.

I heard the door swing open and a high pitch voice call out. I cringed. _Oh great she's here._

Iclimbed out of bed and made my way down stairs. Darcy was at the staircase with a smile plastered on her face. She frowned when she saw me. "Hi Eli." She mumbled.

I nodded in response. "What are you doing here?" I accused.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "None of your business."

Suddenly Clare bounced downstairs. "Darcy!" she exclaimed before she jumped into her arms.

"Clare bear." Darcy said happily. "Ready to go?"

"Go where?' I asked them and Darcy glared at me.

"Clare's going to come over to stay at my place until she enters Degrassi." She stood up and tossed her hair to the side. "Didn't she tell you. Thought you were her best friend."

"What?" I stared at Clare in shock. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Why not?" she retorted

Suddenly Randall and Helen appeared and handed Darcy a suitcase. I watched them as they all talk and laughed about times I wasn't a part of. Clare looked happy as she walked out the door and until the dark night. I stared at her with sadness in my heart and tears in my eyes.

_I wasn't loosing Clare._

_I already lost her._

_**So? Reviews? Let me know what you think on Eclare and Krew, And especially the story :)**  
><em>


	6. Room Numbers

**_Expect a Brotherly Love updat VERY soon. Like at the latest tomorrow. And so glad you guys love this story because I Love writing it. So here is the next chapter._**

**_Shoutout to BGuate224. For leaving a bug review. Thanks you. I enjoy them ;) (hint hint) _**

**_And ToDecember. Your review is...interesting. The way you wanted Eli to suffer and feel the loss of Clare. It was interesting because...I AGREE with you. And it was fun to see someone else agreed with me. Though I wont give too much away I will say this...Eli is not going to have an easy journey._**

**_Oh and check out my story Animer la Roulette. If you love dramas and cough cough Eclare love you should check it out.  
><em>**

**_Eli POV_**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groaned as I slammed my hand over the alarm. Light shone through my window and I closed my eyes tighter together, as I pulled the blanket over my face. Today was the first day of tenth grade. What joy, I said to myself sarcastically. I rolled out of bed and tiredly stumbled towards the bathroom. The bathroom light was too bright and I groaned again. I looked like crap. My black hair looked like a rat's nest on top of my head. There were bags under my eyes and my usually happy face looked bitter.  
>All because of Clare.<p>

I shook that thought from my head and splashed cold water on my face. Then I brushed my teeth and stripped off my clothes. I was going to wear black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt. I quickly put my clothes on. A black sleeveless vest was on top of my shirt, and the outfit was completed with a black tie tied loosely around my neck. I grinned in satisfaction as I stared at my outfit. I put on my usual rings and put a thin line of eye liner over my eyes. I clapped my hands together once before I stepped outside and raced downstairs. I ran down two steps at a time and jumped down when I was three steps from the floor. The house shook before I heard a door yanked open.

"Could you be any louder?" Ashton yelled as he peered at me through the stair rails.

"Absolutely." I responded mockingly. The little boy responded by rolling his eyes at me before he turned around and disappeared into his room once again.

I sighed. Ashton was still angry at me. It has been a couple of days since the incident and it has been three days since Clare left with Darcy. The only reason I was remotely excited about school today was because I would see Clare. But…I don't think she wants to see me. I can't believe Clare and I haven't talked in two years. How could I not notice that? I was so busy with Imogen but still…

I grabbed a red apple from the counter and yelled goodbye to Randall, Helen, and Ashton before I opened the front door and stepped out into the cold air.

_**At School**_

I walked up the steps of Degrassi and into the place I liked to call Hell. Imogen was waiting for me by my locker and I tried my best to not groan as I made my way towards her.

"Hello." I murmured as I opened my locker.

"Hey Eli." She responded just as cold. Her brown eyes looked annoyed with her mouth curled into a deep scowl. "We need to talk." She said after a moment of silence.

"About?"

"You know what we need to talk about." I raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "About the day I went to your house Eli!" She screamed. Students turned around and stared at us in confusion with a few freshmen looking scarred.

"What about that day?"

"Ever since then you have been acting distant. We haven't gone out; you haven't called, when I call you your always busy. You can't fool me Eli. I know what's wrong."

"Then tell me, what's wrong."

"You're mad because of Clare. You're mad at Fitz and me because you feel like were the reason you two aren't friends anymore. "

Damn, she was right.

I closed my locker shut. "Doesn't matter. I'm not mad, I just feel guilty but, it's not your fault I lost Clare. It's mine." I kissed her forehead. "I'll see you around."  
>I turned on my heels and walked away from Imogen. But I could feel her eyes burning holes into my back each step I took. I walked towards the back of the school when a tall person slammed into me.<p>

I stumbled backwards but caught my balance before I could fall. I looked up, ready to apologize for not watching where I was walking but stopped when I saw the person I bumped into. Jake Martin. "I was about to say sorry, but then I realized it was you lumberjack."  
>Jake scoffed at my comment. "You need to watch where you step, try getting rid of the eyeliner. That's probably why you can't see."<br>I rolled my eyes. "Ouch." I placed my hand over my heart. "That hurt." I said sarcastically.  
>Martin rolled his eyes before he turned around and walked away. I smirked. Jake and I have not gotten along since day one. Ever since he messed with Imogen I hated him. The cocky bastard thought he run the school but boy was he wrong.<p>

I walked inside my class and sat down next to Owen. "What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"This is Advanced Calculus."

He looked confused before realization dawned on him. "Hey, I'm smart." He defended himself. I held in my laughter. Owen didn't look upset though. In fact he looked smug. Like he knew something I didn't.

The bell rang and the class went silent. The teacher stood to her feet and smiled at the class. "Hello class, and welcome to Algebra one plus."

What?

"Now my name is Mrs. Sp-

"Wait this isn't Advanced Calculus?"

She raised an eyebrow at me and the class all turned around to stare. "No sir. This is room 96. What room do you have on your schedule?"

I yanked the paper from my binder and peered down at it. My face turned red as I read the room number. "Well?" The teacher asked me.

"I have room 69 not 96."

The class erupted in laughter. I felt my face grow hot and looked down at my shoes. "Class be quiet." The teacher screamed. The class fell silent. "Now sir you should leave."  
>I quickly nodded and left the room. But not before I heard the teacher mutter under her breath, "And he's in Advanced Calculus?" and Owen laughing the entire time<p>

**Clare's POV Earlier that day**

Sunlight shone through the window. I squeezed my eyes tighter together and groaned. Rustling behind the door became more and more evident. Soon the door swung open and in walked a happy and cheerful Darcy.

"Wake up Clear bear." She sang, skipping into my room.

I groaned "Why?"

Darcy planted her hand at her waist and stared at me, shocked at my lack of excitement "Because it's your fist day of school, obviously."

"So?" I pressed

The pretty girl threw her head back and groaned in frustration. "Just get up already."

Darcy turned on her heels and closed the door behind her. I threw my legs over the bed and lazily stumbled towards the bathroom. My feet dragged sleepily on the carpet as I struggled to keep my balance. The bathroom was small with lights too bright. My right hand shielded my eyes from the light and I blinked rapidly, trying to adjust. I then put on my contacts. I blinked as the soft contacts adjusted around my pupil. When they adjusted at reeled back at my image.

I was unrecognizable.

The long brown hair I had for years was chopped off. All that was left were small curls that framed my face perfectly. The retainers I wore throughout the year were gone. My teeth perfectly aligned and shined brightly. And of course my trade mark glasses were gone; replaced by contacts. The little girl was gone and was replaced by me. I sighed heavily and watched my face.

The pink box that lay next to the counter mocked me. With shaking hands I grabbed it and tossed off the lid. I bit my lower lip in anxiousness. "Darcy?"

A second later a knock was heard outside the door. "Yes Clare?"

"Can you…help with my makeup?"

Without a hesitation Darcy squealed in delight. "Of course Clare bear."

The door burst open and Darcy ran inside. She yanked the makeup from my hand and all of a sudden I regretted asking. "Don't worry I won't go overboard." She promised.

But I wondered if her version 'overboard' was completely different from my version of 'overboard.'

* * *

><p>"I look amazing Darcy." I squealed excitedly. My body kept on jumping up and down in the car. My cousin laughed, "You always did."<p>

I shook my head. "You don't have to lie. I know I looked pretty bad before."

He shrugged in response. "You looked like a little kid, not bad though. Now you just…blossomed I guess."

"Aren't I a little late?"

"Nonsense," She shook her head and pulled the car to a stop. "Were here little cousin."

I nodded and grabbed my bag. "Thanks for everything Darcy…I owe you."

She waved her hand at me. "What are cousins for?"

We both chuckled as we said our goodbyes one last time before she left. I watched as the car sped away and slowly turned around and entered Degrassi.

* * *

><p>I stumbled my way through a sea of kids. My floral skirt all of sudden felt an inch too small as I saw many traveling eyes going down my bare legs. The tight shirt Darcy gave me felt too tight as I struggled to control my breathings. I sighed as I kept my head low and walked the crowded halls.<p>

The piece of paper in my hands seemed to shake as I nervously walked. The room number read 83 but I couldn't find it. Suddenly the bell rang and the once crowded halls disappeared into an empty building. I yanked out my phone with anxious hands and skimmed over my contacts. I stopped right on Eli.

My finger went down and touched the call button but I stopped when a fiure came out of nowhere and knocked me to the ground.

I stumbled up and met blue eyes similar to mine.

"I'm sorry "I muttered.

The cute boy chuckled. "Don't be. I bumped into you."

"Still….I should've-"

"You couldn't have done anything. Relax." He gently squeezed my shoulder and I felt my stomach flutter. "Are you new?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only a little." He replied sarcastically.

"Aw what gave it away?" I played along, chuckling at our little charade.

"Oh I don't know, perhaps the fact that you are the only one in the hallways and you sure as hell don't look like a girl who would ditch."

"Never judge a book by its cover." I retorted.

"You are absolutely right. And to show my gratitude, I shall walk you to your room like a gentleman." He stretched out his arm and I shyly took it.

"Why thank you good sir."

"Anything for a pretty girl." He winked at me and I felt myself blush.

And we walked down the hallways, with me gracing his arms.

_**Eli POV**_

_**Lunch**_

I sat down across from Owen and Fitz. Owen had a look of smugness on his face while I picked at my food. I sighed heavily, "Go ahead and say it."

He threw his head back and laughed. "The whole class was calling you a pervert once you left. And you had the nerve to call me stupid Mr. 69." I rolled my eyes as he filled in Fitz and they both laughed at my expense.

I turned around and my eyes scanned the room for Clare. But nothing. My first thought was to look over at the nerds table. But the table held no girls other than Hannah.

I sighed heavily and typed a quick text message on my phone asking her where she was. Soon Imogen popped out from nowhere (as always) and sat down at our table with Bianca in tow.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Hello Mrs. 69." Fitz wiggled his eyebrows at her. Imogen had a look of gross and shocked on her face. "Excuse me Fitzgerald?"

"Well your boyfriend-"

"No one cares about Eli and his obvious problems.' Bianca chirped in. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Gee thanks."

"What we really need to talk about is Jake and his new friend."

"What new friend?"

She shrugged. "Some girl that's new."

"What's her name?" Fitz asked suddenly intrigued.

"How should I know? All I know is that she is and I quote 'hot'."Bianca threw a glare at Owen.

He raised his hand up in defense. "Well she is."

"You saw her?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yea." He leaned in closer and Fitz and I followed. "And Jakey boy is really lucky if he gets in her pants."

Imogen raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Excuse me?'

"I'm just saying." Owen returned back to his food while I was left with an angry Imogen. "He was only joking"

She rolled her eyes and puffed. "Sure he was." She spat back.

"Hey no girl is prettier that you."

Imogen seemed happy with that answer. She scooted closer to me and hugged my waist. I gently kissed her forehead and placed my head on top of hers.

"There they are!" Owen hissed.

We all turned our attention to the doors. Jake popped out first. He looked smug and arrogant with his two minions flanking behind him. K.C and Drew trailed behind him like lost puppies. But there was a new kid. A scrawny boy with a green beanie was walking closely. For a moment I thought he was a new freshman who happened to walk in behind them but then I saw him interact with Drew and I knew he was their new recruit. Alli, Jenna, and Katiefollowed closely behind. Their faces were filled with smiles and makeup. There seemed to be a joke someone had recently said because they were still laughing hysterically. And at last the doors opened yet again.

A beautiful girl with a light complexion strutted in. her auburn curls bounced as she walked. Her teeth tugged at her bottom plum lip. The hideous uniforms everyone had to wear wrapped around her curves perfectly.

We all watched mesmerized as they strutted to their usual table. Jake sat first with his crew surrounding him. But before the girl could sit he grabbed her hand and yanked her to his side. A pink blush spread across her face as he tugged down at her. She shyly sat down on his lap and Jake chuckled at her obvious discomfort. His face leaned in close to whisper in her ear. She turned her head as he whispered more words to make her blush. And that's when I saw her eyes.  
>The blue eyes I had come accustomed to seeing happy.<br>The blue eyes…

Clare.

I stood from my seat and marched over. I could hear the gasps and warnings of my friends but I didn't car. My feet moved on their own accord. All I saw was Clare and Jake coming closer and closer into view and before I knew it I stood right in front of their table.  
>They all looked up and I could hear the guys calling me names but I didn't care. I could see Jake's lips moving but I heard nothing. Absolutely nothing. All I could see and hear was Clare. Clare's eyes looked big and shocked at my arrival.<p>

"Eli?"

I yanked her arm and pulled her on her feet and began dragging her away from Jake. She began to protest and squirmed in my grasp but I only held on tighter.

"Hey! Let her go Eli!" Jake yelled from behind me. And the next thing I knew my fist connected with his jaw and blood squirmed out.

**Review?**


	7. We are almost even

**Tada…don't kill me for being late please. No excuses this time other than I was being lazy**

**Flower, sorry it took too long. But better late than never?  
><strong>

**KateeGohome: that really made my day and I couldn't wait to get a computer so i could write this chapter**

**ToDecember: I swear you asked questions that surprised me! :) It was like you read my mind and the little hints I gave off you quickly cached and asked about. I didn't think anyone would ask about Adam or why they transferred but in all good time all your questions will be answered:) And I LOVE your reviews.**

**BGuate224: BIG Review, yay! Glad my shoutout made you happy. But you deserve it since your reviews make me happy :) And they typos, I know. I write so fast and want to quickly update that i forget to check it. I will take your advice and revise all chapters :)**

**degrassiluver15: hope this satisfies you until next time :)**

**Lizzylovemusik: All in good time**

**ForeverinYourArms: Glad you liked it :) and i agree 100%**

**The Cliffhanger Girl: Big fan of your stories so its an honor for you to review mine :0**

**and thanks to: danagirl3496, TVIsMyDrug, RRsabi, .me, sophiainterrupted, deadrose, anon, togetherwithu, and eclarelover12, for reviewing. sorry if i forgot anyone but you guys make my day :)**

**Eli POV  
><strong>

"Eli! How could you?"

I sat there at the bottom of the stairs, watching an aggravated Clare stomp across the school hallways. Her face was scrunched up with anger, with her blue eyes shooting daggers in my direction. My hands were clenched together, my knuckles turning white as I saw the rage my best friend was having, because of me.

I swallowed hard as my eyes roamed her petite figure. The long hair she wore to the waist was chopped off. Delicate curls now framed her face beautifully. The clothes she had on were not the usual school uniform or sweats I have become accustomed to see her wearing. Instead she bears an outfit that I never imagined Clare would ever wear. And her usually washed face had a thin layer of makeup. Blue eyes were staring down at me even more pronounced than before. I swallowed and winced at the pain of my dry throat.

"You are the biggest jerk in the universe." Her little body spun around and she jerked her finger at my face. "Do you hear me? The biggest jerk in the _entire_ universe."

Her lips were moving but no sound came out from her mouth. All I saw was the beauty than radiated out of her; beauty that I never seen before.

"Are you even listening to me?" She screeched at me, her arms failing.

"Umm…what?"

She groaned and threw her arms in the air. "That's it. I'm done. "She turned around and yanked her bag off the floor before swinging it over her shoulder. "I am through."

I felt my body go cold as the words processed in my head. I sprinted off the floor and raced towards the retreating figure. I clung to her arm in panic. "What do you mean you're done?"

"I mean," She yanked her arm from my grasp and glared at me through her full lashes. "I am done here. As in 'I am done talking to you or trying to get you to understand."

"Understand what?"

Her response was rolling her eyes before disappearing down the hall.

**Clare's POV**

"Sorry about Eli, Jake." I bit my lower lip anxiously as I watched Jake painfully tap his black eye with a wet cloth.

He raised his hand and waved off my apologies. "Stop worrying Clare. It's not your fault."

I nervously stuffed my shaking hands into my pockets. "If you were not with me-

"Stop." He stood up from the bench and grabbed both my shoulders with his hands. "It was not you who attacked me. It was Eli. So you should not have anything to apologize for."

I shook my head. "He attacked you because-

"Because you were with me," He cut me off. "Eli wanted to hit me for a long time. Trust me; he always made it pretty clear he did. You just gave him an excuse. But he attacking me would've happened sooner or later. If anything you helped me. If you didn't throw yourself between us, who knows what would've happened."

A soft blush swept across my face. "You think so?"

"I_ know_ so." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we awkwardly stumbled out of the nurse's door.

"Now where is your next class?"

I unfolded the crumpled schedule I received earlier that morning and peered down at the room numbers. "I have Dawes in room 214."

His eyebrows crinkled together in confusedly "Are you sure?"

I showed him the paper and his confused expression turned to one of amazement. "So let me get this straight. You're a sophomore in an advanced English course for juniors?"

I blushed again. "Yes, I believe so."

He whistled. "I always liked a girl with brains." Jake winked down at me and I felt my face grow hotter.

Jake suddenly stopped and I crashed against his tall body. "Sorry." I mumbled.

He chuckled at my lame response. "So Dot after school?"

The dot; a word I heard often with those rare moments with Eli. He would always go there to be with his friends. It was a word that bothered me. Because whenever I heard him say 'the dot' it meant that he was leaving me…to be with her. But never in my wildest dreams, would I have believed I would go to the legendary 'Dot' with my own group of friends. It felt almost like an honor. I have finally reached the level of 'popularity' Eli was in.

"Of course." I smiled warmly at him which in response caused him to smile back.

I waved goodbye to Jake and timidly walked inside.

My eyes glanced around for a familiar face and a smile spread across my face as I saw a guy nervously tapping his pencil on his desk.

"Mind if I sit here?"

The boy looked up at me and smiled. "But of course."

**Eli's POV**

The hallways looked red as I stomped my way to class. I could see kids nervously jump away from my path as they squirmed against the lockers. But I didn't care about the scared looks of the niners, or the worried stares of the teachers. All I cared about was gone.

"Eli!" I turned around and was met with a hyper Imogen bouncing towards me. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"Of course I am."

She didn't seem convinced at my lame attempt of convincing her. Her eyes squinted together and she poked random places on my body. "Are you sure? You may have a concussion, or a broken bone, or a broken skull!" Her boney fingers continued poking at my body; I grabbed her hands and held them away.

"Stop." My voice was low and harsh.

She seemed shocked at my sudden aggression. I slowly released her hands from my grip and walked away. Footsteps could be heard behind me

"Eli, wait up." I ignored her and entered my classroom.

I sat down at an empty chair. My head was throbbing and hurt like hell. So I decided to rest my head on my arms and close my eyes until my teacher would come.

"Class,"

I groaned and lifted my head up. Miss Dawes was wearing a long dress and a scarf even though it was hot inside.

"Welcome to grade 11 Advanced English. I am so happy to see you all…"

I continued to watch her, not noticing the girl staring at me.

**Clare POV**

"Great he's here." I mumbled.

"Who?" Adam stared around desperately searching for someone who would have cause my temper to go sour.

I pointed to the kid in all black. "Eli."

"That's Eli? The famous Eli?"

"Sadly."

"Hmmm." He had his 'thinking face' on. "He doesn't look how I expect him to."

"How did you expect him to look like?"

"Like Mr. Romantic over there." He jerked his finger to the widow where I saw Jake walking to the bathroom.

"Oh."

He shrugged. "But what do I know. So Jake…he seems into you."

A blush spread across my face. "You think so."

"Yea. Even Drew does."

"That's good to hear."

"And since I set you two up…well kind of. Well I introduced you to my bro, who introduced him to you so I kind of did." I nodded as he continued his ramble."We are even. Well almost, I still owe you after-"

"Enough Adam. I did it because I wanted to. There was no way I was going to just sit down and let that happen. And I am happier here."

"Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards."

My head shot up. "What?

The teacher raised her eyebrow. "I said that you and Eli were partners. Next time sweetie, pay more attention to me and not the cute gentleman next to you."

My face turned red as students snickered and laughed. Adam slid down in his seat and looked utterly humiliated. I quickly stole a glance at Eli and saw him looking beyond piss.

"I am so sorry Clare." Adam whispered. "For everything."

"Don't be." I smiled sadly at him. "I'm not."

**So? Oh and previous chapter I confused this story with Animer la Roulette hence the outfit confusion. I will go back and change the mishap but there is NO uniforms in this story. Sorry for the confusion.**


	8. Challenge accepted

**Thanks to BelieveTheTrue, I am glad you count this as one of your favorite fanfiction J**

**Flower, sorry this update is still not as early as it should be but…here it is. Hope it's good.**

**Percabeth, still not much Eclare (trust me I need it to) but it will come in due time.**

**Lexual, I umm don't understand what you are asking me. Care to elaborate?"**

**B and B are Back, here is your late update. Sorry, but hope it's good.**

**ForeverInYourArms, thank you. Here is another, I hope amazing chapter.**

**The Cliffhanger Girl, still cannot believe you read my stories. I am a big fan! Hope ths adds to the broken Ecalre heart we all have.**

**Degrassiluver15, hope this is good J**

**TooLazyToLogin, I will update Roulette story next week perhaps? Just a hit a writer's block, but hope you enjoy this chapter**

The wooden door burst open, a flustered Clare sprinting up the stairs. Her bag swung from her shoulder, books threatening to fall out as she opened the door to her modest bedroom. Yanking her blouse over her head she threw on a less appropriate for school but more revealing blouse. Clare's hands practically ripped apart her skirt and she stumbled as she put on a pair of skinny jeans. Feeling satisfied she grabbed a pair of high heels and sprinted towards the exit.

"I'm going out mom." The blue eyes girl called behind her shoulder. Helen, her overly exhausted mother didn't even have time to respond before the door slammed shut, leaving her alone in the house once again.

There leaning against a red pickup truck, was tall and lean Jake Martin. Clare could feel her cheeks reddened as his eyes took her new outfit in. By the goofy grin on his handsome face, he seemed satisfied.

"Hey there honey, you look good." He winked at her as the young girls cheeks reddened ever more.

"Thanks." She muttered shyly glancing down at her shoes, avoiding the hungry stare of the young man in front of her.

"Ready?" he asked after a moment of awkward silence. The young girl only nodded in response. She quickly walked over to the passenger side, feeling relieved Jake's eyes were now focused elsewhere. She tugged at her sleeve as they made the way to the Dot. The car ride was silent, an awkward tension threatening to take hold. Clare was too embarrassed to start a conversation while Jake was preoccupied with the road. When a red light halted the car Jakes attention refocused on the bashful girl next to him.

"Why so quiet?" he smirked at her, a smile that had girls swooning at his feet. Well most girls.

Clare grimaced at the way his smile turned upward. His smirk seemed odd; out of place. Forced? She didn't know herself, why the casual smirk bothered her and had her stomach churning in unease. "No reason."

"You sure?" he cocked his eyebrow at the sudden change in the car. His smirk seemed to have the opposite effect, and this unnerved him.

"Of course." She smiled up at him and the answer seemed to convince him because he refocused on the road once again and his confident aura returned.

But things were not going good.

**XXXXX**

The duo parked outside a small café, where Clare has visited often yet never entered with anyone else outside her family. Her stomach began to twist into knots as her eyes landed on a parked hearse mere feet away.

Oh no.

Jake's eyes followed hers and his happy demeanor turned cold. "Oh great." He muttered.

Clare seemed to think the same as she opened the car door and stepped outside, the air colder than it was before. Goosebumps rose all along her arms, she wrapped her arms around herself desperately attempting to warm up as she walked alongside Jake.

Jake took notice of the girl's discomfort. With a smirk at her shivering figure he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her closer to him. "Better?'

Her cheeks took a pink shade. "Yeah thanks."

The warm air from the café quickly took hold and the Goosebumps disappeared as her body warmed up, however Jake kept his arm around her shoulder with a smug look on his face.

**Eli POV**

"Imo just listen to me." However the girl clad in black only scowled even deeper as her eyes looked anywhere but me who sat mere inches away.

I growled, my fingers raking through my hair irritably. "Will you listen?"

Her black eyes focused on mine, her brows furrowed in annoyance. "Yea you're sorry, you won't do it again. You were frustrated." She snapped back sarcastically. Guess my sarcasm is rubbing off. "But the thing is Eli, I'm starting to worry."

My eyes widened as confusion swept in. "Worry? Why?"

"Because Eli," The doors bell chimed, Imogen's eyes flickered to the door as her attention was captured. My gaze quickly followed and I felt the pit of my stomach twist.

Jake strutted inside, a satisfied smile on his face with a red face Clare clinging to his arms. Not exactly the picture I dreamed of.

Clare POV

"Wow." My lips formed the word before my brain could even function. I quickly turned red and stuttered out words in my defense, "I mean I never been here before so it looks pretty epic. And Eli used to always say he was coming here with his friends but he never took me with him. So right now I feel so mature and this place-"

"Breathe Clare." Jake chuckled at my obvious discomfort. "Relax babe, I understand what you mean. No need to be shy."

I cocked an eyebrow at his new name of endearment for me. "Do you call every girl 'babe?"

"Just the ones I'm really into." He responded with a wink causing my cheeks to once again redden.

"Oh," Was my lame response to his obvious and not so subtle flirt.

The table once again took an awkward silence I chanced a glance at his face, catching him staring at me quite hungrily. It resembled a starving bear watching his next meal.

"Listen Clare," he started but was cut off by a sight behind me. His eyes narrowed at the object. I turned around and noticed a very aggravated Eli walking towards our table.

Oh shit.

Not long after a pair of combat boots, black skinny jeans and a dead hand t shirt wearing boy stood in front of our table. His eyes glared into Jake's as the boys seemed to have a silent battle, a battle I was not invited to. Eli's green eyes then went over to me. His eyes went lower and stopped at the front of my shirt, where my cleavage was making a rare appearance. Eli's mouth fell open as he gaped at my cleavage in a not so subtle way.

"Uh um." Jake coughed obnoxiously making both Eli and I to stare at him. His eyes were planted on Eli with a frown which seemed to be permanent glued to his face. "See something you like Eli?"

Eli raised an eyebrow. "Nope I'm not into big headed jocks with a small dick."

"Eli," I hissed. "Don't be rude. You're interrupting our umm…umm..."

"Date." Jake finished, looking at Eli with a smug look.

Eli clenched his jaw and an animalistic growl was heard between his teeth. "So you two are dating?'

"No." I quickly replied a blush falling upon my cheeks.

"Yet." Jake added staring at Eli as if he just won the noble prize. Eli, a short tempered person (I should know) had his fists locked together tightly.

"Is that so?"

I nodded my head, answering truthfully because it was as clear as day Jake and I were headed in that direction. I was positive we would begin dating in no time.

"Well that's good, because I just talked to Helen and told her the great news." The blood drained from my face. "And guess what? She is dying to meet you."

The stare Eli was given to Jake was anything but pleased. This was a challenge.

"Oh…really?" Jake's voice cracked giving Eli a surge of happiness. "When?"

"She said tonight."

"TONIGHT?"

"Yes," Eli nodded a smug look on his stupid face "tonight."

"Ok."

And with that final word, Eli left our table. A satisfied smirk plastered to his face.

**Eli POV**

A knock came from my door.

"Come in." I called out as I continued to run my fingers through my unruly hair. Clare wearing a skin tight red dress shyly entered.

"Oh, Clare it's you." I turned around and faced her. Hr dress hung tightly to every curve and she looked delicious. "You look…you look great."

She rolled her eyes. "Can you stop drooling then?'

I cocked an eyebrow, "Feisty. I like it."

She crossed her arms, and gave me a fake glare before a smile broke through her face. "Eli, can we talk?"

I held my hand over to the bed, "Of course." I sat on the bed with Clare nervously sitting next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Eli, I umm…wanted to tell you something." Her cheeks turned red as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress. "I don't like Jake."

A smirk crawled onto my face. "No one does."

She smiled shyly, "I like someone else."

"Who?" the smile once again disappeared as jealousy coursed through my body. "Is it that Adam kid?"

The idea seemed to make her laugh. "Oh heavens no."

"Then who?"

She looked up at me with a nervous stare. "You."

And her lips attacked mine. I reached out and grabbed the back of her head bringing her head closer to my open mouth. Her arms slithered around my neck bring us even closer. I grabbed her waist, lying down on the bed with Clare straddling my waist.

"Oh Eli," she moaned hotly in my ear.

"Eli."

"Eli."

"Eli!"

My eyes flew open as a pounding was heard on my door. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and groaned at the realization.

It was all a fucking dream.

Kill me.

I groaned one last time before I lazily stumbled towards my door and yanked it open. Clare, wearing a yellow sundress glared at me.

"Did I wake you from your evening nap?" She asked sarcastically. Something she learned from me.

"Nah, I was just…yeah."

"As fun as that sounds you need to get dress. Helen wants us down for the dinner you set up." She accused.

"Okay." I grumbled in response as Clare spun around and slammed her door shut.

I closed my door and threw on some random clothes as I heard the doorbell ring.

"Clare, Eli" Helen yelled from downstairs, "your friend is here."

I smirked. Let the games begin.

**Ok so how was it?**


End file.
